N or G?
by wendy love 26
Summary: Hari valentine pun tiba!apa jadinya kalo natsu dan gray menembak lucy secara bersaman?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yo minna!aku author bru tolong maklumi kalo fict ini gaje,OOC ,kalu begitu ayo kita mulai ceritanya!

NORMAL POV

Pagi yang cerah disebuah sekolah terfavorit dan terkenal,fairytail high itu terlihatlah seorang gadis blondie yang tengah berjalan dengan tak lepas dari wajah manisnya jalan menuju kelasnya selalu saja ada yang pun membalasnya dengan senyum ,dia adalah lucy murid teladan dan berprestasi disekolahnya yang telah menerima banyak dikelas ia segera menyapa teman-temannya dengan riangnya.

"ohayo minna!"sapa lucy sambil tersenyum

"ehm,ohayo lu chan"jawab gadis berambut biru yang dikenal bernama levy

"ohayo lucy"jawab gadis berambut scarlet bernama erza

"lu chan apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr fisikamu?"tanya levy sambil tersenyum

"ehm,tentu saja aku tidak ingin kena hukum oleh laxus sensei"jawab lucy sambil berjalan ke bangkunya

"levy,kau tidak harus menanyakan itu pada lucy"kata erza sambil mendekati levy dan lucy

"ya,lu chan kan selalu menjadi juara tidak mungkin ia lupa mengerjakan lu chan?"tanya levy sambil tersenyum riang

"sudahlah,erza kau kan ketua osis,jadi tentunya kau juga kau juga murid terpintar kedua disekolah"jawab lucy sambil tersenyum

"ya,memang ,ya aku hampir lupa besokkan hari velentine!"seru levy

"kau benar,bagaimana kalo kita buat coklat bersama-sama dirumahku?"tanya erza semangat

"oke,bagaimana denganmu lu chan?"tanya levy

"gomen, aku tidak ikut"jawab lucy datar

"eh,kenapa?apa kau mau membuat coklatmu sendiri?"tanya erza bingung

"kaliankan tau kalo aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan hari coklat ataupun memberikan coklat menurutku itu tidak penting"jawab lucy sambil menghela napas

"begitu,baiklah kalo itu maumu"jawab erza dengan membalasnya dengan senyum kecil

"tapi aku yakin lu chan pasti mendapatkan banyak coklat nantinya"kata levy sambil setengah bercanda

"ya,lucy kan primadona sekolah,lagi pula lucy selalu mendapatkan banyak coklat dihari velantine"kata erza

"oh,aku baru ingat,bukankah baru-baru ini telah dikabarkan bahwa natsu dan gray menyukai lucy?"kata levy tersenyum riang sambil setengah menggoda pun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"ya,mungkin saja mereka akan memberimu coklat lucy"kata erza menanggapi sambil tersenyum jahil

"jika mereka memberimu coklat,coklat siapa yang akan kau terima lucy?"tanya levy sambil tersenyum

"eto,ehm wakanai"jawab lucy sambil blushing

"hahaha,lu chan kau blushing manis sekali"kata levy sambil tertawa

"mungkin salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi pasanganmu"kata erza menanggapi sambil menahan tawanya

"sudahlah,aku tidak tertarik sama sekali tentang hal dengan kalian sendiri?kalian akan memberikan coklat pada siapa?"tanya lucy sambil cemberut

"baiklah,baiklah jangan marah lu saja aku akan memberikannya kepada gajel"seru levy riang

"aku akan memberikannya pada jellal"kata erza.

"ma,ma senangnya yang sedang jatuh cinta"tawa lucy sambil menggoda

"SUDAHLAH"kata levy dan erza terasa belpun berbunyi anak-anak segera masuk kelas dengan cepat karna jam pertama yang mengajar adalah laxus sensei memang terkenal sebagai guru yang jangan harap kalian tidak terkena hukum laxus sensei jika tidak mengerjakan pr,dan pertamapun waktunya pun berjalan sendirian kekantin,tadinya ia ngin mengajak levy dan erza untuk pergi kekantin bersamanya tapi erza harus mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis,sedangkan levy ia ingin pergi keperpustakaan sekolah jadi terpaksa ia pergi sendirian dikantin ia segera memesan makanan dan duduk ia tengah makan dengan santainya datanglah gray.

"yo,lucy bolehkah aku duduk disini?"tanya gray sambil yang sedang makan hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"jadi kau tau,besok adalah hari valentine?"tanya gray dengan gayanya yang cool

"ya"jawab lucy singkat

"ehm,apa kau sudah menentukan siapa yang akan kau berikan coklat besok?

"tidak,aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu"jawab lucy datar

"souka"kata gray

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya lucy

"eh,tentu saja aku ingin makan inikan kantin"jawab gray bingung

"bukan,maksudku apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan bertelanjang dada seperti itu!"seru lucy kesal

GRAY POV

"eh,GYAAA!sejak kapan?"kataku panik sambil mencari bajuku

"sejak dari tadi bodoh!apa kau tidak sadar hah?!"tanya lucy yang terlihat kesal

"maaf"kataku setelah menemukan dan memakai hanya mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan aku hanya bisa melihatnya yang sudah semakin jauh dari tatapanku.

END GRAY POV

LUCY POV

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh gray?melepas bajunya secara sembarangan?hobi macam apa itu!"gumamku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke kelas karna bel sudah beberapa jam sudah berlalu bel tanda pulangpun berbunyi aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar levy da erza yang sibuk akupun pulang ditengah jalan tak sengaja aku bertemu karna rumahku dan dia yang searah.

"yo,luce"sapa natsu sambil menunjukan grinsnya

"ehm,jadi kau jga ingin pulang natsu?"tanyaku membuka pembicaraan

"ya,bagaimana denganmu?"tanyanya balik

"ya,rumahku di street"jawabku

"oh,berarti rumah kita searah"kata natsu

"souka"kataku

"oh,iya luce apa kau sudah menentukan siapa yang akan kau beri coklat besok?"tanya natsu

"tidak,aku tidak tertarik"jawabku terasa aku sudah sampai pamit kepada natsu dan segera masuk kedalam.

"tadaima"ucapku sambil membuka kuduga pasti tidak ada orang ,memang karna orangtua ku yang sibuk jadi aku memaklumi saja jika rumahku selalu melihat jam dinding,sudah jam setengah 3 segera masuk kekamarku dan mandi akupun memakai bajuku dan mengerjakan mengerjakan pr aku membuka laptopku untuk sekedar mengarang ataupun terasa jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 yang kelelahan pun langsung harinya aku segera bangun dan mandi setelah bersiap-siap kesekolah.

Selesai bersiap-siap akupun keluar untuk hanya tinggal ibuku saja di ruang segera menuju ruang makan dan menyapa lama kemudianpun ibu pamit berangkat kerja dan begitu juga aku yang akan berangkat biasa aku berjalan menuju sekolahku karna jarak yang dekat antara sekolah dan dikelas kulihat kelas masih sepi,bahkan erza dan levy belum kuputuskan untuk keluar kelas sambil sedang asik berjalan-jalan tiba-tiba natsu dan gray menghampiriku secara bersamaan dan terburu-buru.

"LUCY,TERIMALAH COKLATKU DAN JADILAH PACARKU"seru natsu dan gray secara aku pun terkejut dan menatap mereka satu-satu tak ketinggalan dengan rona merah di wajahku

"ano...eto aku"kataku lalu mendekati mereka dengan rona merah diwajaku.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga!maaf ya kalo cerita ini kepanjangan gaje dan OOC minna!oh,ya berhubungan aku bingung lucy bakal milih siapa jadi aku akan mengadakan vote!jadi silahkan vote ya!

Aku akan menerima kritik dan saran kalian jadi REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2 : gara-gara coklat

Chapter 2

Yo minna!gomen karna aku telat update itu karena aku adalah anggota osis sehingga harus mengurus adek-adek kelas untuk ospek selama 3 hari Ok lebih baik kita mulai ceritanya!

NATSU POV

"ano...eto"kata lucy sambil menundukkan kepalanya Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sanggat gugup sekarang

"jadi kau akan menerima coklatnya siapa?"tanyaku untuk memastikan

"a...aku tidak tau bagaimana kalau aku menerima keduanya?"tanya lucy masih menundukkan kepalanya

"tidak bisa kalau kau menerima keduanya berarti kau akan menjadi pacarku dan si pinky ini!"seru gray sambil menunjukku Akupun membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis

"aku akan menerima keduanya dan memakannya"ujar lucy sambil menagngkat kepalanya tak lupa dengan rona diwajahnya yang membuatnya tampak lebih manis

"maksudmu?"tanyaku dan gray bersamaan

"aku akan menerimanya dan memakannya Coklat yang rasanya terenak akan menjadi pacarku"ujar lucy memainkan jarinya Mendengar itupun aku dan gray saling mendeath glare lalu memberikan coklat kami Sesudah itu kamipun pergi menuju kelas masing-masing

END NATSU POV

NORMAL POV

Lucy berjalan santai menuju kelasnya sambil membawa 2 plastik yang berisi coklat dari natsu dan gray Diperjalanannya menuju kelas pasti ada saja yang menyapanya Lucypun membalas dengan senyum termanisnya Sesampainya dikelas ia sudah di sambut oleh erza dan levy

"ma ma senangnya yang baru mendapatkan coklat"ujar levy sambil tersenyum jahil pada lucy

"ah sungguh senangnya diberikan coklat oleh 2 orang terkenal disekolahan ini"ujar erza ikut tersenyum jahil

"su...sudahlah kalian!jangan menggodaku"ujar lucy dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus

"kami bukan menggodamu lu chan,tapi itu kenyataan!"ujar levy senang

"hem aku setuju"ujar erza sambil menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang kali

"sudahlah!bagaimana dengan kalian apa kalian sudah memberikan coklat kalian?"tanya lucy sambil duduk dibangkunya

"sudah dong kelihatannya gajel pun senag menerimanya"ujar levy tersenyum ceria

"aku juga"ujar erza datar Belpun berbunyi semua anak-anakpun segera masuk kelas dan duduk dengan rapi Jam pertama adalah pelajaran Fisika yanga akan diajarkan oleh freed sensei Setelah 1 jam berlalu akhirnya bel istirahatpun berbunyi Seperti biasa erza pergi keruangan osis dan levy ada janji dengan gajel Lucypun hanya memandang lemas kearah jendela Mengingat kedua sahabtnya yang sibuk lucypun menjadi merasa kesepian Lucy memang mempunyai banyak teman tapi baginya jika tidak ada kedua sahabtnya itu semuanya akan terasa hampa Sejenak ia menyandarkan kepala ditangannya sambil memejamkan matanya Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu tentang coklat Ya dia teringat bahwa ia telah diberikan coklat oleh natsu dan gray Iapun melihat kedalam lacinya dan mengambil 2 bungkus coklat Pertama ia memakan coklat yang bungkusnya berwarna biru

Ia mengunyahnya perlahan Terlihat ia sangat menikmatinya dan terus mangambil coklat dibungkus biru sampai habis Kedua ia memakan coklat yang bungkusnya berwarna pink Ia mulai memakannya lagi Nampaknya ia juga sangat menikmatinya dan segera menghabiskan coklat itu Bel masukpun berbunyi lagi Pelajaran kedua adalah pelajaran olahraga Anak-anak yang sudah mengganti bajunya pun segera keluar kelas begitu juga dengan erza lucy dan levy Disaat pelajaran olahraga tiba-tiba lucy merasakan perutnya yang menahannya karna tidak mau meninggalkan pelajaran olahraga

ERZA POV

Aku melihat lucy yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan Karna penasaran akupun mendekatinya dan bertanya padanya

"lucy apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku khawatir

"i...iya"kata lucy sambil memegangi perutnya

"kelihatannya kau sedang sakit perut"ujarku sambil melihat lucy lagi

"aku tidak apa-apa erza"kata lucy sambil tersenyum kecil

"ada apa erza?apa lu chan sakit?"tanya levy yang tiba-tiba datang

"sepertinya lucy sedang sakit"kataku sambil melihat lucy yang memegang perutnya sambil meringis

"lebih baik kita bawa dia ke UKS saja erza"usul levy

"tapi sepertinya lucy tidak mau"kataku lagi

"biar aku saja yang bicara"kata levy sambil mendekati lucy Setelah dibujuk levy akhirnya lucy mau ke UKS untuk beristirahat Sebelum membawa lucy ke UKS aku ijin dulu pada elfman sensei Setelah diijinkan aku dan levypun membawa lucy ke UKS Sesampainya di UKS aku menyuruh lucy untuk tidur sejenak Tetapi ia menolaknya dengan halus

"lu chan kau makan apa tadi sampai bisa sakit perut?"tanya levy

"tadi pagi aku hanya sarapan seperti biasanya"jawab lucy

"kalau begitu saat istirahat kau memakan apa?"tanyaku Lucy tampak berpikir lalu raut wajahnyapun menjadi sangat shock dan kaget

"ada apa lu chan?"tanya levy khawatir

"a...aku istirahat tadi aku memakan coklat yang diberikan oleh natsu dan gray"jawab lucy gugup Aku dan levypun saling bertatapan lalu tertawa

"hahahaha jangan-jangan coklat dari natsu dan gray yang membuatmu sakit perut"kataku sambil tertawa

"aku ingin tau bahan apa saja yang dipake oleh natsu dan gray sehingga dapat membuatmu sakit perut"ujar levy sambil berpikir

"a...aku tidak tau,tapi aku yakin kalian pasti mendengar pembicaraanku dengan mereka kan?"tanya lucy

"ahaha iya sih"jawabku iya tadi pagi aku dan levy tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka Akhirnya kamipun bercerita bersama sampai pelajaran olahraga selesai Aku dan levy meninggalkan lucy karna harus masuk kelas 3 jampun berlalu akhirnya waktunya pulang Akupun pulang bersama lucy dan levy Ditengah perjalanan tidak sengaja aku melihat natsu dan gray Terlintas ide jahil di otakku akupun meninggalkan lucy dan levy dengan alasan ada pekerjaan lain di osis

"natsu!gray!"panggilku Merekapun menatapku dan memasang tampang bingung

"ada apa?"tanya gray dengan gayanya coolnya

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi lebih baik kita membicarakannya di cafe dekat sini saja"ujarku Lalu kamipun pergi ke cafe dekat sekolahku Sesampainya disana kamipun mencari tempat yang nyaman dan memesan beberapa kue kering dan minuman

"jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"tanya natsu

"ah iya itu aku ingin bertanya bagaimana cara kalian membuat coklat untuk lucy?"tanya to the point

"memangnya ada apa?"tanya natsu lagi

"apa kalian tau lucy sakit perut gara-gara memakan coklat kalian jadi aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kalian membuat coklat kalian"kataku tenang sambil memakan cakeku Keduanyapun terdiam tampak ada raut kaget dikedua wajah mereka tapi aku membiarkannya dan berpura-pura tidak tau Setelah bermenit-menit mereka diam akhirnya akupun angkat bicara

"cepatlah aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi!"ujarku mendeatglare mereka Akhirnya graypun angkat bicara dan bercerita

"ja...jadi begini"

FLASHBACK ON

Sore itu aku sedang mencari coklat yang pas untuk lucy Karna merasa tidak ada yang sesuai selera jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya sendiri Akupun mencari resep untuk mebuat coklat dan bahannya Setelah semuanya lengkap akupun membayarnya dan segera pulang kerumah Sesampainya dirumah akupun langsung masuk kedapur

"tadaima"ujarku lalu berlari kedapur

"okeari gray"ujar ibuku yang tampak kebingungan tapi kelihatannya ibu membiarkan saja karna setelah itu ibu segera menonton tv Akupun segera mencari coklat karna aku kelupaan membeli coklat jadi aku mencari coklat apa saja yang terlihat masih bisa dimakan dan dicairkan akupun teringat kalau lucy menyukai strawberry Akupun berinisiatif untuk memasukkan selai strawberry Aku mulai mencari lagi Kali ini aku hanya menemukan selai strawberry yang tinggal sedikit Mungkin hanya 1 sendek teh saja karna merasa kurang akupun mencampur selai itu dengan pasta rasa strawberry dan sedikit odol rasa strawberry lalu mencampurnya dengan adonan coklat Setelah selesai aku memasukkan coklat buatanku ke dalam cetakan berbentuk hati lalu kumasukkan kedalam 2 jam menunggu akhirnya jadi juga coklatku Akupun mencari plastik untuk membungkusnya.

Setelah lama mencari akhirnya aku menemukan plastik yang msh bgus tetapi dengan keadaan kotor Akupun membersihkannya dan menaruh coklatku didalamnya tidak lupa dengan pita yang diam-diam kuambil dari kamar ibuku

FLASHBACK OFF

"jadi begitulah"ujar gray mengakhiri ceritanya

TBC

Bagaimana minna?apa cerita ini semakin gaje?tolong maklumi jika nanti ada kata-kata yang hilang Sebenarnya aku benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk fic ini untung teman saya yg baik berbaik hati untuk memberikan saran Oh iya silahkan vote sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menentukan pasangan lucyOk waktunya membalas review

Pida-chan : arigato!salam kenal juga!ok ini sudah update kok!

Robiatulfirdaus : jika penasaran silahkan baca terus!

Anonymousgirl88 : Ok Silahkan membaca lagi!terimakasih untuk sarannya

Otako 150401 : terimaksih telah membaca fic ini!maaf karna banyak kata-kata yang hilang itu karena laptopku yang eror T_T

Cheryne zapiska : ok terimaksih sudah membaca!

Ziy Kuchinashi : hehe ok terimaksih sudah meriview ini sudah update kok!

Mako-chan : ok sepertinya mako chan sangat bersemangat sekali!

Guest : ok terimaksih sudah review

Ryukazekawa : iya nih hehe maaf jika kata-katanya banyak yang hilang sehingga tidak nyaman untuk dibaca T_T

.1 : salam kenal Jika penasaran silahkan membaca lagi Sarannya membantu kok arigato!

Himiki-chan : arigato silahkan vote jika ingin tau hehe :D

Oke sepertinya sudah semuanya Dichapter berikutnya giliran natsu yang akan bercerita dan juga di chapter berikutnya gray dan natsu akan menjenguk lucy yang masih sakit perut Kemungkinan aku akan update lama jadi gomen!Sekian saran dan kritik akan sangat saya terima jadi REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3 : Cerita Natsu

Chapter 3

Eh kayaknya fict ini udah jamuran deh saking lamanya aku update gomen ya!Oke lebih baik kita mulai ceritanya

"yah,begitulah ceritaku"ujar gray mengakhiri ceritinya

"APA?!"teriah erza dan natsu histeris

"hey jangan teriak-teriak kalian diliatin sama semua orang tuh"kata gray santai sambil meminum minumannya

"baiklah gray"panggil erza yang sudah tenang

"ada apa?"tanya gray

"kau ingin meracuni lucy ya?"tanya erza tenang tetapi memancarkan aura gelap

"a apa maksudmu?"tanya gray yang ketakutan melihat erza

"aku bertanya sekali lagi padamu apakah kau ingin meracuni lucy?"tanya erza lagi kini auranya semakin pekat

"te tentu saja tidak aku tidak mungkin meracuninya"jawab gray panik tapi mencoba tetap tenang

"kalau begitu kenapa kau memasukkan odol dan segala macam barang yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan coklat hah?!jika kau ingin meracuni sahabatku aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu!"ujar erza kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"rasakan itu ice freak!"ejek natsu dan tersenyum kemenangan "lagipula lucy itu menyukai vanilla"kata natsu lagi

"diam kau flame head!dasar sok pintar!"

"apa katamu!aku hanya memberitau"

"kau itu menyindirku kan?lucy itu suka strawberry!"

"aku tidak menyindirmu!vanilla bodoh VANILLA"

"apa katamu BODOH!lucy suka strawberry bukan yang lain!"

"VANILLA"

"STRAWBERRY"

"VANILLA"

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!"

"aye"ujar natsu dan gray langsung terdiam

"lucy itu suka vanilla"kata erza yang sudah tenang Natsupun tersenyum kemenangan

"nah sekarang bagaimana dengan ceritamu natsu?"tanya erza lalu menatap natsu

NATSU POV

"nah,sekarang bagaimana dengan ceritamu natsu?"tanya erza kepadaku Akupun menghela nafasku lalu mulai bercerita

FLASHBACK

Sore itu aku sedang mencari coklat untuk lucy tetapi karena aku lupa membawa uang aku putuskan pulang saja Sesampainya dirumah aku melihat adikku wendy yang sedang membaca buku Lalu terlintaslah sebuah ide di otakku

"tadaima wendy"kataku lalu mendekati wendy

"ehm"jawab wendy singkat

"hei hei kenapa cuek seperti itu?"tanyaku

"lalu kau mau aku menjawab apa o-ni-chan"tanya wendy sambil menutup bukunya

"aku bilang ta-da-i-ma"kataku pura-pura marah

"okeari"jawab wendy bosan lalu membaca bukunya lagi

"hei wendy"panggilku

"apa lagi?"tanya wendy kesal karna aktifitasnya terganggu

"apa kau bisa membuat coklat?"tanyaku to the point

"tentu sa hei tunggu dulu bukannya oni chan tidak suka makanan manis?"tanya wendy menatapku bingung

"ah itu aku kau tau kan besok aku itu coklat"ujarku tak jelas karna malu mengatakannya Akupun menatap wendy yang sekarang berlinang air mata Tunggu dulu apa?dia berlinang air mata bagaimana bisa?apa aku berbuat salah padanya?kamisama apa yang terjadi?disini sama sekali tidak ada balon bagaimana aku menghentikan tangisannya?

"we wendy ada apa?apa aku berbuat salah?"tanyaku panik Begini-begini aku sangat sayang pada wendy bahkan keluargaku sampai bilang kalau aku punya penyakit sister complex

"hiks tidak hanya saja aku terharu karena nii chan ku yang bodoh ini akhirnya menyukai seorang gadis huwee!"ujar wendy yang masih berlinang air mata

"hei tentu saja aku menyukai seorang gadis aku bukan seorang guy!"ujarku membela diri

"baiklah baiklah jadi kau ingin aku membuatkan coklat rasa apa?"tanyanya sambil mengelap air matanya lalu tersenyum senang

"ehm aku rasa vanilla"jawabku bingung karena perubahan sikap wendy yang cepat

"baiklah tunggu dulu disini jangan mendekati dapur MENGERTI?"kata wendy sambil memberi penekanan dikata mengerti lalu masuk ke dapur Akupun hanya bisa sebal dan menunggunya

30 menit berlalu dan wendy baru keluar dari dapur akupun lalu mendekatinya yang sepertinya sangat bad mood

"hei wendy bagaimana coklatnya?dan ada apa dengan mukamu?"tanyaku bingung

"nii chan"panggilnya

"ya ada apa?"jawabku ngeri karna ada aura gelap disekitar wendy

"aku gagal berkali-kali membuat coklat karena selalu lupa memberi vannilanya"kata wendy dengan aura seramnya "lalu sepertinya kaa san juga tidak membeli vanilla jadi aku yang akan membelinya dan pastikan kau tidak menyentuh coklat yang ada dipanci itu"sambung wendy lalu pergi Karena penasaran akupun masuk kedapur dan melihat coklat yang berada didalam panci Setelah melihat aku memutuskan untuk ke kamarku sekedar untuk bersantai tetapi sialnya aku menyenggol lada dan lada itu masuk kedalam panci Akupun langsung mengaduknya takut wendy segera pulang Karena takut coklatnya mempunyai rasa yang aneh aku menambahkan gula setengah plastik lalu kuaduk Setelah kucicipi ternyata rasanya aneh plus kemanisan akupun menambahkan garam seperempat dan memasukkan coklat pasta yang entah aku dapat dari mana atau mungkin saja kadaluarsa tapi itu baru kemungkinan bukan?saat aku coba lagi rasanya semakin enak menurutku jadi aku juga menambahkan rasa mint dan sedikit kecap dan saus tabasco lalu kuaduk Setelah mengaduknya aku melihat pintu depan sedikit bergerak akupun langsung lari ke sofa ruang tamu

"tadaima"ujar wendy dengan senyumnya

"okeari"jawabku pura-pura memainkan hpku

"oni chan kau tidak menyentuh coklatnya bukan?"tanya wendy menyelidik Akupun cepet-cepat menggeleng Lalu wendy masuk kembali kedapur dan memasak lagi Beberapa menit kemudian ia menyerahkan coklat buatannya (dengan sedikit bahan campuran dariku) yang sudah terbungkus rapi padaku

FLASHBACK OFF

"dan begitulah keren bukan?"kataku dengan senyumku

TBC

Bagaimana minna?masih jelek ya?gajekah?atau mungkin OOC banget?oke dari pada banyak tanya lebih baik kita balas review dulu yuk!

Anonymousgirl88 : idenya sangatlah bagus!hati-hati aja mungkin coklatnya masih ada racunnya tuh oke tetep review ya!hehe

RyuuKazekawa : hehe emang sengaja dikasih pasta gigi Ceritanya disini gray gak tau lucy suka apa jadi dia mutusin sendiri kalau lucy suka strawberry Tetep review ya!

Hina Azureno : gomen hina chan gak bisa update kilat tapi ini udah update kok!review terus ya!

Himiki-chan : arigato himiki –chan tetep baca ya!

AderaHeartfilia : hehe iya dong biar lebih seru!tetep baca and review ya!

mako-chan : hehe ok boleh kok mako chan tetep baca and review ya!

Robiatulfirdaus : oke lah terimakasih sudah menunggu

Pida-chan : hehe pida chan sudah tau kan lebih parah mana? XD oke terimakasih sudah menunggu

Nah sepertinya sudah semua deh Oke minna sepertinya aku bakal update lagi minggu depan Dan seperti biasa aku akan sangat menerima saran dan kritik dari kalian jadi REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4 : Rencana makan malam

Chapter 4

Loha minna!gomen updatenya agak lama itu karna tugas sekolah yang lebih baik kita balas review dulu

Yodontknow : natsukan memang bodoh hehe

Robiatulfirdaus : Sepertinya memang begitu hehe gomen updatenya lama tapi ini dah update kok

RyuuKazekawa : ok,lah nanti diusahin ceritanya panjang Ini dah update kok

FinasasAfina : boleh kok klo mau pesen hehe Terimakasih pujiannya keep review hehe

Mako-chan : sepertinya memang begitu Ini udah update kok

AderaHeartfilia : hehe terimakasih memang si natsu tuh kelewatan

Guest : Terimakasih pujiannya keep review

Dira Salsabila Maharani : terimakaish pujiannya,maaf cerita narutonya belum bisa buat lagi gak ada ide Ok,tetep baca dan review ya!

Ok sepertinya sudah semua,lebih baik kita lanjutkan ceritanya!

"dan begitulah keren bukan?"kata natsu dengan gayanya yang keren Di imajinasi natsu sekarang erza yang mendengar ceritanya takjub dan bangga padanya sedangkan gray bertekuk lutut padanya Tetapi sayang sekali sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya Itu terbukti dari aura gelap gadis berambut scarlet disampingnya,yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah erza Erza menatap horror natsu sedangkan yang dilihat hanya bisa berdoa agar nyawanya tetap aman,dan bagaimana dengan gray? Tentu saja dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi natsu

"natsu"panggil erza

"hai"jawab natsu gemetar Erzapun menarik nafasnya sedalam-dalam dan

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGATAKAN CERITAMU KEREN HAH?!"amuk erza Ia benar-benar marah pada natsu Bagaimana bisa natsu berkata ceritanya keren jika ceritanya lebih hancur dari pada gray?

"te tentu saja keren ceritaku lebih baik dari pada cerita ice freak itu"kata natsu membela dirinya sambil menunjuk gray

"apa maksudmu flame head?kau mau bertarung hah?"tanya gray yang kesal

"jika itu keinginanmu akan kulaksanakan"balas natsu

"flame head baka!"kata gray

"apa maksudmu ice freak yg pervert!"balas natsu tak mau kalah

"BAKA"

"PERVERT"

"IDIOT"

"HENTAI"

"KALIAN BERDUA"belum selesai erza meneruskan kata-katanya datanglah seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka

"jika kalian ingin ribut aku sarankan jangan disini karna keributan yg kalian buat hanya membuat kerusuhan disini,jadi lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini"ujar pelayan itu dengan nada merendahkan dan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan mereka harus segera keluar

"baiklah tolong ma"belum selesai erza meneruskannya perkataanya,perkataanya sudah dipotong pelayan itu lagi

"TOLONG SEGERA KELUAR KALIAN ORANG-ORANG BODOH!"teriak pelayan itu kesal karena mereka tidak segera keluar dari cafenya Erza yang perkataannya dipotong dua kali oleh pelayan itupun langsung meninju pelayan itu tepat dimukanya yang mengkibatkan pelayan itu tak sadarkan diri Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong ditempatnya

"ayo kita pergi natsu,gray!"ujar erza kesal sambil mengambil tasnya

"dasar monster"ujar natsu dan gray sambil berkeringat dingin

"kalian mengatakan sesuatu?"tanya erza dengan death glare andalannya

"tidak"jawab natsu dan gray cepat lalu mengikuti erza Merekapun berjalan santai beriringan Suasana tampak hening Memang setelah kejadian di cafe erza masih kesal dan diam tak bersuara sama sekali

"hey,erza sampai kapan kau mau diam seperti itu?"tanya gray

"sulit mengakuinya tapi ice freak benar"sahut natsu mengiyakan perkataan gray erza hanya diam tak bergeming sedikitpun Natsu dan gray yg merasa diacuhkanpun menghela nafas panjang dan langsung terdiam Sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu lucy dijalan

"konichiwa erza juga ehm natsu dan gray"sapa lucy pada mereka

"konichiwa mo lucy!"jawab erza yang langsung ceria bertemu dengan lucy

"konichiwa"jawab natsu dan gray bersamaan sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka

"apa yang kau lakukan disini lucy?"tanya erza membuka percakapan

"ah,aku sedang menjemput adikku mavis dari penitipan anak karna ibuku sedang sibuk"jawab lucy sambil menggandeng mavis

"souka,kau sudah sembuh dari sakit perutmu ne?"tanya erza sambil melirik natsu dan gray secara bergantian

"eh,eto umm"jawab lucy dengan mukanya yang sudah semerah rambut erza

"ada apa nee-chan?mukamu merah"kata mavis polos sambil menunjuk muka lucy

"nah,lucy ayo jawab pertanyaan adikmu itu"suruh erza sambil tersenyum jahil

"erza sudahlah hentikan"ujar lucy sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah

"bukannya kau bilang kau tidak tertarik dengan masalah seperti ehem C-I-N-T-A?"kata erza sambil mengeja kata cinta

"erza disini ada mavis!"sahut lucy sambil menunjuk mavis disampingnya Selagi erza dan lucy sibuk dengan obrolan mereka terlihatlah natsu dan gray dengan wajah yang memerah Perasaan mereka bercampuk aduk antara malu dan senang,mereka malu karna membuat lucy sakit perut tapi mereka juga senang lucy blushing karna mereka Setidaknya mereka sudah mampu membuat lucy blushing

"a ada apa?"tanya lucy pada natsu dan gray karna merasa diperhatikan

"ah,bukan apa-apa"jawab natsu memalingkan mukanya begitu juga dengan gray

"aneh"kata lucy singkat

"mereka itu sedang memperhatikan kecantikanmu lucy"ujar erza lagi jahil

"sudahlah erza"kata lucy lalu menarik nafas "hah,aku ingin mengatakn sesuatu pada kalian"lanjut lucy lagi

"apa itu?"tanya natsu dan gray antusias sedangkan erza hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"orang tuaku mengundang kalian untuk makan malam dirumahku malam ini jam 07.00,apa kalian mau?"tanya lucy sambil tersenyum

"tentu saja kami mau!"kata natsu dan gray bersamaan lagi

"baiklah,siapa saja yang kau undang?"tanya erza

"ehm,hanya levy dan kalian"jawab lucy

"oho,baiklah"kata erza sambil tersenyum jahil Mendengar itu natsu dan gray langsung memberikan death glare mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya lucy berpamitan pada mereka Setelah lucy hilang dari pandangan mereka natsu dan graypun langsung berteriak

"POKOKNYA AKU YANG AKAN MENJADI PACAR LUCY TIDAK PEDULI APAPUN YANG TERJADI"teriak natsu dan gray lalu berlari menuju rumah mereka masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk nanti malam Mau bagaimanapun ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk natsu dan gray untuk merebut hati lucy dan juga kedua orang tua lucy Erza yang melihatnya hanya menatap mereka seperti berkata'sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik'

To Be Continued

Yeay,selesai juga dh!gomen karna cerita ini jadi hancur soalnya aku lagi kehabisan ide untuk membuat fict ini Jadi bagaimana minna?gajekah?mungkin disini erzanya OOC banget tolong maklumi saja hehe Ok,seperti biasa aku sangat menerima kritik dan saran kalian bahkan jika kalian ingin flame juga boleh so REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
